Oftentimes, it is desirable to send an individual a personal message by use of a “non-ordinary” or an unconventional means or method in order to surprise the individual or to “brighten” the individual's day or spirit. By way of example and without limitation, prior “unconventional” means of sending a message to another individual include sending flowers with an attached card, sending a balloon and a card, or sending an individual a “singing-telegram”. Although these known methodologies do desirably relay a message to another individual, they do not allow the individual to preserve the memory of the delivered message with a memento which does not eventually fade (e.g., flowers eventually die, balloons eventually deflate and/or pop, and singing telegrams last only as long as the singer is singing the telegram).
One known methodology, for example and without limitation, for sending an individual a surprise gift or memento is the methodology of ordering a Teddy-bear or stuffed animal by use of the Internet. This known methodology allows a customer to order a customized Teddy-bear and send this customized Teddy-bear to another individual. Although this methodology does desirably provide a memento, it does suffer from a major drawback. For example and without limitation, this methodology does not allow a customer to send a personalized message to the individual whom the Teddy-bear was intended for.
Furthermore, it is oftentimes desirable to send another individual a “secure” message which cannot be read by an individual whom the message was not intended for. Prior methodologies for sending a secured message include, by way of example and without limitation, sending another individual a secured e-mail, sending another individual a message which requires the intended recipient of the message to provide identification and a signature before the message is delivered (e.g., any form of certified mail), or personally delivering an individual a message in order to avoid having the message read or intercepted by another individual other than the intended recipient.
Although these prior methods do desirably allow for the sending and receiving of a secure message, they do suffer from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, sending an individual a secure e-mail does not allow the sender of the e-mail to include a gift or a memento which is not in the form of text or electronic messages. Moreover, sending an individual a piece of certified mail forces the intended recipient to produce and show identification as well as provide a signature, which may undesirably inconvenience the intended recipient or simply lessen or trivialize the intended personal message or surprise. Furthermore, personally delivering a message to the intended recipient requires the deliverer to travel to a location which may not be physically possible if the intended recipient is in a remote location such as a different state or country. Furthermore, sending an individual a Teddy-bear does not allow for a personalized message and, if a card could be included with the Teddy-bear, this method would still lack the secure personalized message delivery nature that is oftentimes desirable.
There is therefore a need for a method which allows an individual to send another individual a secure message in a convenient manner. There is also a need for a method for providing the intended recipient of the secure message with a memento which serves to preserve the memory and surprise of the occasion, which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior message delivery methodologies.